The Moonlight Night
by BallSabre
Summary: Oneshot, Gourry and Zelgadiss are having a man to man talk... But that's not all, so Read and REVIEW! Please! L/G and hinted A/Z...


Please read and review!

This is something like a test, so I want constructive comments! Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers franchise, it is owned by Hajime Kanzaka (God) and Rui Araizumi (also a God), so worship them, thank you! Please don't sue because otherwise I will have to flee to some god forsaken land and that... is not so much fun…

As for story background... You can fit it anywhere you want, because I don't know where to put it...

——————————————————————

"Humph," Gourry smirked bitterly. "Of course I do, but Lina doesn't care about a jellyfish like me, at least not in that way anyway. She's still longing for her rich prince riding on a white horse, who will swoop her off her feet and carry her to his castle."

Zelgadiss could see the pain in the simple swordsman's eyes, he couldn't help but laugh lightly in his mind, "I'm supposed to be the depressed one..."

The cold night breeze, that blew over the palace gardens, went through the swordsman's long blond hair, lifting it to his face. The moons silvery rays lighted the swordsman's muscular form in a ghostly fashion, as he leaned against the small wooden table, they were sitting around. The setting fitted the mood more than perfectly, Zelgadiss mused.

"What if your supposed to be that prince she's waiting for?" Zelgadiss asked calmly. This wasn't really his thing, but he had promised Amelia to help the desperate swordsman, so he was going to do his best.

"Lina only sees me as something like a big brother... I'm not even that wealthy since I ran away from home..." Gourry smiled longingly when he mentioned 'home', but the smile didn't reach his eyes, like it usually did.

The pair wasn't aware of the shadow that was hiding behind a corner, only a few meters away from them. Her ruby eyes leaking a few tears, that ran down her cheeks, while she was fighting away the powerful sobs that tried to surface. She couldn't move, talk or even think straight, all she could do was stand there and listen.

"Do you really think she only cares about money?" Zelgadiss asked, lifting a suspicious eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Gourry almost shouted. "She's beautiful, compassionate and kind and would do anything to protect her friends, but that's all I am to her... A friend..."

Zelgadiss was about to argue again, but stopped because he heard a gasp and someone softly and affectionately murmur, "stupid jellyfish..." The voice was so soft and low, that even he had to strain to hear it with his demonic senses, but he had a pretty good guess who the voice belonged to.

"You know Gourry? I never thought you were this dense, its painfully clear to everyone, except to the two of you apparently, that there is something far more powerful between you and Lina than just friendship," Zelgadiss stated. "Amelia would be proud," he thought as he smirked inwardly, matchmaking was definitely not his area of expertise, but alas, that didn't stop him from trying.

"Its mostly one-sided, like I told you, even though I love Lina, that doesn't mean that she will ever love me..." Gourry said bitterly.

"You jellyfish..." came a small voice from behind him.

Gourry sprang around, jumping from his chair from shear surprise. That was something he hadn't been expecting, "Lina!" He shouted desperately, "why are you crying?!" Gourry was now worried, he could count on one hand how many times he had seen his petite sorceress cry. He wiped away her tears with his large hands, compassion and worry shining in his eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lina asked in a uncharacteristically weak voice, hanging her head and grasping her hands together, afraid of the answer she knew she would get.

Gourry tilted her chin up with his hand and looked her straight into those ruby eyes he loved so much. "I was afraid of how you would react... I AM afraid of how how you will react..." he told her softly, his fingers still under her chin, his ocean blue eyes holding her ruby ones.

Neither of them noticed that the chimera was already long gone, neither remembered he was even supposed to be there. Zelgadiss had taken the first possible moment he could get to slip away and had left the pair alone.

"Oh Gourry!" Lina cried as she burst into violent sobs. "Me too Gourry... me too..." she whispered silently into his chest, as Gourry wrapped his hands around her and held her tightly.

They held each other for a long time, content just to be in each others arms.

"Lina..." Gourry murmured silently into her ear. She lifted her head from his chest and looked him into his deep blue pools. She knew they they were both longing for it, she could see it in his eyes and she was sure, he could see it in hers.

Gourry bent down, while he tilted her chin to meet his. Her eyes closed on their own accord and the only thing she could hear was her heart beating wildly in her chest. Lina could feel his breath on her lips when he came closer and closer, teasing every one of her senses. Their lips met and their world shrank to just the two of them. It was a fast, but affectionate and loving kiss, that said more than either of them could ever say.

Gourry linked his hand with Lina's and held her gaze. He couldn't help but smile his goofy and happy smile that Lina loved so much. She was blushing lightly and her nervousness was clear in her ruby eyes. This was a new experience for her, she didn't like to boast it, but Gourry was the first man she had ever fell in love with. The first man to ever get this close to her...

"Lina..." Gourry repeated ever so softly, "what do you say we go raid the kitchen? I heard they have a huge food storage room..."

"Oh Gourry... You really are the one for me..."

Gourry smiled down at her as they raced for the kitchen, hand in hand...

———————————————————

This was my first fic so tell me what you think!

I wrote this on a whim... So I know they were out of character, but tell me how much!

Oh! And how did you like my writing style? Anything need improvement?


End file.
